Percy Jackson: Civil War
by Bencummigs
Summary: This follows the story of Captain America: Civil War; however, instead of Cap versus Iron Man, it's Percy versus Jason. Which team will you choose?


Chapter 1

 **I do not own Percy Jackson, nor do I own the Captain American and the Avengers. This is for entertainment purposes and is just a parody of the popular movie.**

 **This is a spinoff of the Captain America Civil War movie where the characters from Percy Jackson are replacing the avengers and the other heroes. It was really hard to match some of the characters because there were so many heroes in the movie and not enough Percy Jackson characters, so some were brought back to life or forced to become mortal (sorry Apollo).**

Up in the snowy wastelands, a small base can be seen. A few individuals are making their way inside of the base. A man turns a lock to open large metal doors while two guards stand by. The man slowly and calmly walks through the doors and proceeds to open up a safe. Inside the safe is a large red book with a star on the front.

A large cylindrical container is lifted, and through the smoke appears a man with a metal arm, bounded to a holding device. The man is removed from the device and is carried to another room. Once in the other room, he is bound to a chair and a large number of scientists have machines working on him. As the machines work, he lets out multiple screams.

A man is speaking to him. "Longing." The machine lets go of his head. "Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Home coming. One. Freight car." As each word is spoken the man calms down, but is still breathing heavily. The man looks at the speaker, and the speaker closes the red book and sets it down on a nearby table. "Good morning, soldier." He says.

"Ready to comply," the man replies.

"I have a mission for you. Sanction and extract. No witnesses."

The scene changes to an eerie night. As a car passes by, the man starts his motorcycle and proceeds to follow the car. The knocks the car window, causing the car's driver to lose control and slam into a tree. The man stops his motorcycle and walks over to the car. He forcefully opens the trunk and finds a briefcase. Inside the briefcase are five blue packets.

"Well done soldier," the man says to the thief once the two meet up again.

A woman can be seen putting some sugar into her drink, and mixing it with a spoon. She lifts the cup and takes a drink while checking her surroundings. She has dark skin with curly caramel hair. Her golden eyes seem to be watching everything as she slowly sets the cup back down.

"Alright, what'd you see?" a voice says.

"Standard beat cops," she replies. "Small station. Quiet street. It's a good target."

The voice that spoke to her is in a nearby building, looking over the city of Lagos. He has black hair but that is all that can be seen at the moment. "There's an ATM in the south corner, which means…"

"Cameras," she finished.

"Both cross streets in one way?"

"So compromised escape routes."

"Means our guy doesn't care about being seen and he isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out." The man looks further out the window. "You see that ranger over half way up the block?"

"You mean the red one? It's cute."

"It's also bullet proof, which means private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for somebody. Probably us." Another woman states in the ear piece.

"You guys know I can move stuff with my mind, right?" the caramel colored hair girl asks.

"Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature," the woman replies. She has brown choppy hair, and is wearing a yellow coat with aviator sunglasses covering her eyes. She has somewhat tanned skin and looks over at the other woman.

Another man is walking across the roof of a nearby building. He is an African American man with a very muscular build. He is wearing shades and full combat gear. "Anybody ever tell you you're a little paranoid?" he asks.

"Not to my face. Why?"

"Eyes on target folks," the black haired man commands. Finally getting a clear view of his face, he has sea green eyes and a somewhat tanned complexion. "It's the best lead we've had on Thorn in six months. I don't want to lose him."

"Humph, if he sees us coming there won't be a problem, he kind of hates us," the African American man states.

The black haired man moves to another window to look out onto the street. Horns are honking and people are shouting as a garbage truck pushes through the center. Some people even throw food at the truck hoping for the driver to get out quickly. The black haired man raises his hand to his ear piece. "Beck, you see that garbage truck? Tank it."

Beck releases a machine out of his back. The machine springs wings and starts flying in the direction of the garbage truck. Beck is controlling the machine remotely, and steers it to where is flies under the truck. He holds his hands up to his glasses, "Give me x-ray." The machine relays the images to Beck's glasses and he tells the others what he sees. "That truck's loaded for max weight, and the driver's armed."

"It's a battering ram," the brown haired girl deduces.

"Go now," the black haired man orders.

Beck leaps off the building he was standing on and wings pop out from his back. The black haired man starts to move from his position at the building.

At the Institute for Infectious Diseases, a lone officer sits near the entrance. He sees the garbage truck driving towards the entrance, and the driver leaps out of the truck. The officer runs as the truck flies towards the entrance, hitting a bump, and smashing through the gates. The guards scramble to get out of the way, then two yellow trucks drive through. Men armed in full armor and armed with assault rifles pour out of the back of the trucks, firing their guns. The men proceed to the front of the building, where they then shoot tear gases through the windows. The people inside panic as the tear gas fills the air. The armed men then walk through the main entrance, passed many passed out workers.

One of the men keeping watch turns around as he hears an object hurtling towards him. The object turned out the be the black haired man, armed with a circular red white and blue shield with a star in the center. The shield slams the man into the truck window and shatters the glass. Bullets are fired, but the man blocks with his shield, then kicks the truck to knock away another criminal. He then throws this shield like a Frisbee as another man, then catches it and makes his way towards another target. He charges the target, who is mounted atop a truck, and leaps onto the truck and kicks the man in the chest, sending him flying backwards and into a wall. The man kneels on the truck and looks at the situation. "Body armor. AR15s. I make seven hostiles."

Beck flies into a garden and does a spinning kick to take out one criminal. Then pulls out two pistols and opens fire on a third, the force so great it knocked the criminal off the building and onto a truck. "I make 5," he states.

The caramel colored hair girl flies over his shoulder, her hands glowing bright red as she lands. One man opens fire on her and she uses the red energy to block the shots and take hold of the man. "Beck," she says as she flings the man towards Beck on the rooftop. He flies down and knocks the man out of the air.

"Four," Beck states.

The machine from earlier flies above Beck and the woman, and scans the building. The images are reflected back to Beck, yet again. "Thorn's on the third floor," he shouts.

The black haired man walks over. "Hazel, just like we practiced."

"What about the gas?" she asks.

"Get it out." He uses a truck as a spring and leaps as Hazel uses her red energy to propel him into the building. He smashes through one of the windows and smacks a guy with his shield, then rips off the gas mask. The man gasps for air and he gets kicked across the room.

Up on the upper floor, Thorn is moving towards his goal. He takes a kind of battering ram machine and breaks through a glass door. He shoves one of the employees out of the way and opens a special glass vault door. Inside is a test tube labeled biohazard. "Pack it up," he orders one of his followers.

Down below the black haired man is being shot at, but he is able to take cover behind a pillar. He throws his shield at the ground, angling it to where it bounces off the ground, off the wall, and hit the attacker in the head. He then charges the attacker and knees him, sending him sprawling into a wall; however, the man recovers and fires at him. The black haired man does a low sweeping kick and knocks his feet from under him, then grabs a foot and slams the shooter into a pillar. The force was so great that pieces of the concrete pillar fall off.

Outside, Hazel, being covered by Beck, is using her red energy to force the gas out of the building. As she is working attackers fire at her, but Beck is able to easily block any bullets from reaching her. He turns his back, showing the wings he used to fly, and launches two mini-missiles at the attackers, causing small explosions. Hazel then forces all the gas to move and disperse into the air.

At this point, Thorn has escaped out the side of the building, and he and his men are loading a truck planning to get away. The black haired man is on the upper floor and examining the damage caused by Thorn. "Thorn has a biological weapon," he informs his allies.

"I'm on it," the tanned girl replies. She speeds over to where Thorn is and launches the motorcycle she was riding at one of the men. She then throws a shock device at one man and uses him as a balance to kick another man in the chest, then proceeds to slam the first man onto the ground. She charges at one attacker trying to get in the truck and slams the door into his body. She runs to the next man and punches him in the face then kicks him down. She leaps on top of the truck and shocks the last man.

However, Thorn appears behind her and grabs her. She punches him, but he seems to be unfazed. When her punches and kicks fail, she tries to shock him. Again, not much luck.

"I don't work like that no more," he barks. He then throws her down a hole and into the truck. Once inside, she is seen by two armed criminals. "Fire in the hole," Thorn says as he drops a grenade into the truck.

As the grenade ticks down, she kicks one of the men, causing him to slam into the ceiling. She then grabs the other man and put him between herself and the grenade. The explosion was so strong that the doors were blown open, taking the girl and the attackers with it. The girl coughs as she tries to get over the explosion.\

Still on the upper floor, the dark haired man goes onto the balcony, only to be shot at by Thorn using a grenade launcher. The explosion knocks the man backwards and he runs through the building trying to avoid the shots; however, one shot connects and sends him spiraling out the window. The man lands with a loud thud onto the concrete ground, but is able to recover.

"Beck," he grunts, "He's in the main Humvee heading north."

Inside the truck, Thorn is placing the biological weapon in the hands of one of his allies. "Take this to the air strip," he orders. "We're not gonna out run 'em. Lose the truck." The truck drives right into the middle of an open market, and the attackers spill out the back exit. The attackers split up and the chase was on.

"Where are you going to meet us?" one of the attackers asked.

"I'm not," Thorn replied.

Flying toward the market, Beck uses his glasses to locate four targets, split up into groups of two. "I've got four, they're splitting up."

The tan girl is speeding into the market on a motorcycle, then ditches it to pursue the attackers on foot. "I got the two on the left," she says as she runs on top of cars.

The dark haired man leaps into the center of the market and examines his surroundings. He notices that the attackers' gear is lying on the ground. "They ditched their gear," he informs his allies. "It's a shell game now, one of them has the payload." As he finished his sentence, a bomb lands on his shield and starts beeping. The dark haired man throws his shield away from the crowd, and the bystanders start to scramble. Thorn then appears behind him and punches him in the back, sending him flying forward, breaking a wooded wall.

"There you are, you son of a bitch!" Thorn growls. The dark haired man slowly gets up as Thorn approaches him. "I've been waiting for this!" He punches the man again and sends him flying.

The tan girl is still running through the market and crowds of people. Beck has just caught up to his targets, and flies into one of them, slamming him into the ground. The other attacker pulls out a gun and fires, but Beck blocks the shot and charges, doing a roundhouse kick to send the attacker into a wall. He checks the attacker's bag and realizes there is nothing there. "He doesn't have it," he informs. "I'm empty."

The tan girl is still chasing her targets, ordering people to get out of the way. Once able to catch up, she tackles the criminal to the ground, disarms him, and punches him multiple times. The other attacker appears and pulls his gun, but she slams a full basket into his chest and knocks his feet out from under him. She then tackles both men to the ground and knocks them around over and over again. She grabs one of the attackers' gun, while the other armed robber pulls his gun again. The other man is holding the biological weapon in his hand.

"Drop it," he orders. "Or I'll drop this. Drop it!"

"He'll do it!"

Behind the unarmed man, one of Beck's drones appears and shoots the robber. At the same time, the tan girl shoots the other man and lunges for the biological weapon, catching it just before it hits the ground. She stands and looks at the drone.

"Payload secure. Thanks, Beck," she says.

"Don't thank me," Beck replies with a smile.

"I'm not thanking that."

"His name is Redwing."

"I'm still not thanking it."

"He's cute. Go ahead, pet him."

Back with Thorn, the dark haired man rolls out of the way as Thorn slams his foot into the ground. The two engage in hand to hand combat; blocking and dodging and punching. Thorn eventually pins the man to a wall. "This is for dropping a building on my face," he growls. A large blade appears out of his right hand, and the dark hair man is surprised. Thorn stabs the blade at the man, but the man dodges and the blade crushes the concrete wall. The dark haired man elbows Thorn and snaps the blade off his hand. Thorn brings out another blade on his other hand and slashes, but the man dodges. The man kicks Thorn away, then calmly walks over to him. Thorn rises to his knees and removes his mask, revealing a badly scarred face.

"I think I look pretty good, all things considered," Thorn groans.

"Who's your buyer?" the man demanded.

Thorn looks up at him. "You know he knew you? Your pal, your buddy, your Nico."

The man tightens his grip on Thorn. "What did you say?"

"He remembered you… I was there. He got all weepy about it. Till they put his brain back in a blender. He wanted you to know something. He said to me…please tell Percy… when you gotta go, you gotta go." Thorn starts to calm down, looking Percy dead in the eye. "And you're coming with me." Thorn presses a button and starts to combust, but red energy covers his body. Hazel appears next to Percy, struggling to control the explosion. Thorn is screaming while inside the energy, and bystanders wither scramble or watch in horror.

Hazel propels the energy to go upward and Thorn shoots into the sky. However, the building next to explosion was rocked hard, the explosion spreading throughout the upper floors. Percy and Hazel watch in terror at what has happened.

"Oh my…" Percy says. "Beck… we need… Fire and rescue on the south side of the building. We got to get up there."

Hazel's mouth is covered as she realizes what she has done. Percy sprints towards the building trying to help in any way he can.

* * *

 **Just in case some of you are confused, the tan girl is Piper and Beck is short for Beckendorf. Other characters will be introduced over time.**


End file.
